


So, Finn, what do you like for breakfast?

by panicking



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking/pseuds/panicking
Summary: It's your favorite accidental marriage au!





	So, Finn, what do you like for breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

> 048: “"We accidentally got married in Vegas oops" for finnpoe  
> originally posted to [my tumblr](http://adamsveins.tumblr.com).

Finn woke up with his head feeling like an overstuffed pillow. He pried one eye open slowly, immediately closed it, and tried the other eye, to no avail. He gave in and opened both eyes at once. He was in a dimly lit hotel room that was fairly nice, but definitely not familiar. He groaned once and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

His eyes fixed on an unfamiliar jacket thrown on the carpeted floor. He thought back to groggy memories of the night before and realized that it definitely resembled the one the extraordinarily hot guy had been wearing at the party. He groaned once again as he realized they both had gotten staggeringly drunk and presumably had gone back to the man’s hotel room. Finn was not sure of anything at the moment, but he thought the man’s name might be Poe.

A moment later, possibly-Poe walked in, fully clothed aside from the jacket, bearing two large coffees. They smelled delicious and Finn could see thin tendrils of steam twirling through the air, intertwining with each other. Finn sat up straighter and realized belatedly that he was not wearing any clothes. The man smiled lightly and set the coffees down, taking a sip of one and offering the other to Finn.

“I don’t know how you take your coffee, so I brought some splenda if you’re into that. I can get you some cream or milk if you want, whichever you prefer.” The man took a large sip of his coffee and grimaced, dragging his free hand over his face. He was obviously still feeling the effects of the night before.

“Three splendas, if you’ve got enough,” said Finn as he carefully exited the bed and put his underwear and pants back on. The man mixed the sugar packets into the coffee before handing it to Finn, who drank greedily.

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate it,” said Finn after a few sips. The pair sat in awkward silence for a while and Finn remembered to put on his shirt.

“So, uh,” began the other man. “I’m Poe, Poe Dameron. And I’m guessing your name is Finn?”

“Yeah,” replied Finn. “Why would you be guessing?” Finn watched as Poe wordlessly handed him a slip of paper. Finn turned it over and read it before rubbing his eyes and reading it again. It was a certificate of marriage stating that Finn and Poe were legally married. Finn read it again.

“We can get that annulled if you want,” Poe began, trailing off at the end.

“Or?” asked Finn, curious as to what else Poe was thinking of.

Poe took a swallow of coffee and cleared his throat. “Or we could stick with this for a bit and see if it works? I mean, you’re ridiculously attractive and I’ve had pretty good drunk judgement in the past.” Finn chuckled at that, wondering if Poe had ever accidentally married anyone else while drunk.

“Okay. Okay, yeah, let’s do this. Let’s be married,” said Finn, setting the certificate aside and looking up, determined. Poe grinned and Finn smiled back widely.

“So. Finn. What do you like for breakfast?”


End file.
